Magical Gifts Harry Potter
by Mind-Mage
Summary: This is a guide of magical gifts and a short explanation of them. hope there useful.


Magical Gifts:

**Shadow Mage:** Someone who has control of shadows and can also travel by them, they can also make them into shapes such as fists and attack opponents, the more powerful shadow mages can also turn themselves into shadows, a shadow mage is more powerful at night, when the sun sets or in total blackness a shadow mages eyes turn a shiny black and the can see perfectly in any type of darkness.

**Dexzaran: **A Dexzaran is a type of Shadow Mage but a Dexzaran is not human, it's a type of magical cross breed that is known for it's magical abilities of a Shadow Mage, Dexzaran's are assassins they are always Animagus' and have small abilities in Metamorphamagus and are as strong as a Werewolf and as fast as a Vampire and are hard to kill there lives are also extended to around about 350 years to 400 years old, they have black eyes even during the day, they can't travel the shadows, but they can hide and create shadow illusions.

**Mage-Sight: **Mage-Sight is a magical gift that let's you see magic currents in the air, you can also see spells, curses, hex's, jinxes, enchantments, and can also see if the intent is good or evil and can change it with his own magic, he or she could also see hidden door ways, protections.

**Elemental:** A elemental can control a certain element, the elements are :Fire, Earth, Air and Water they are the primary elements the weakest they can be as powerful as Creating a Tornado, Earthquake, Whirlpools and Explosions the stronger Elementals have a Mixed Gift the mixed gifts are: Larva, Ice, Lightening, Metal.

**Multi-Elemental: **an elemental that can control more than one separate elemental that can be used to create a mixed gift element as well.

**Raw Power: **a wizard that can push raw magic from there body into enchantment's and runes to power them or to create weapons or to create a shield when needed.

**MetaMorph: **a MetaMorph can change any part of them permanently and can change muscle mass and strength or bones and what not.

**Metamorphamagus: **a Metamorphamagus can change themselves temporally but keep there own strength, endurance, stamina and weight, it is merely a cosmetic change.

**Animagus: **an Animagus is a wizard that has unlocked his animal form and can change into it without a wand.

**Multi-Animagus: **is a powerful wizard that has more than one inner animal and can transform at will in to them.

**Magical-Animagus:** is an extremely powerful wizard who can turn into a magical animal and usually has multiple normal forms as well.

**Wand Crafter: **The Wand Crafter gift gives you a good sense of what wood and magical creature ingredients go together to make a powerful and stable wand as well as feel the wand for a certain wizard.

**Spell Crafter: **The Spell Crafter gift gives you a sense of the rightness when trying to create a spell, the Patrounus was created by a Spell Crafter when he was incarcerated in Azkaban when it was first built.

**Telepathy: **A gift that allows you to speak to any human through a temporary mind link.

**Empathy: **A gift that allows you to feel other human's emotions and also gives you feelings on how to help getting rid of negative emotions.

**Telekinesis: **A gift that allows you to move objects with your mind.

**Runes: **The gift of runes lets you feel the logistics of any rune and allows you to create rune sets without actually knowing the rune's in question.

**Battle Runes: **The gift of Battle Runes is the ability to create runes in the air and fire them at your opponent or create shields ect.

**Beast Speaker:** The gift allows the gifted to speak to any intelligent Muggle animal and all magical animals.

**Beast Calmer: **A power that calms beasts usually works better on Muggle creatures rather on magical creatures.

**Green-Thumb: **The gift of the Green-Thumb allows the user to cross-breed plants and trees easier and to be able to heal plants and trees easy depending on how powerful the gift is.

**Lingus: **The Lingus Gift allows you to speak any human language that's none magical no matter how rare.

**Far-Sight:** This ability allows the user to see further away, it makes your eyes glow purple and where you think of wanting to see you see, where you think of invisible purple eyes appear and you can see. Example: say your sitting on your sofa in front of the TV and a 100 miles away a concert on you want to go to, your eyes glow purple and the concert appears before you and you can see everything even though you are not there.

**Past-Sight: **This gift allows you to see what happened in a thirty meter radius in the past usually up to 400 years into the past depending on the power of the user.

**Enchanter: **The powerful gift of the enchanter allows you to enchant objects instead of using runes to power an object, an enchanter has the power of voice to give a object a power such as a curse like anyone who touch's the object will be turned blue, normal wizards can do miner enchantments like a Portkey that transports a person from one place to another.

**De-Enchanter: **The gift of the De-Enchanter allows a person to easily take enchantments off of objects and also sense if an object is enchanted but not what it is.

**Photogenic Memory:** This gift allows you to remember anything you see, hear or even the color of a star in the sky.

**Seer: **A Seer can see the future or even give prophecies, all Seer's can not tell anyone not even a truth serum can get them to tell you the future, no one knows what stops them from telling, prophecies are not remembered but are said out loud and some people record them or are kept under close super vision.

**Soul Reader:** This gift allows the person to see the soul of a person, it tells them if a person is good or bad and there true name, (if a person is under polyjucie potion, and you can see who it really is.)

**Wordless Magic: **A natural gift or a self taught to be able to use magic without saying the incantation out loud.

**Wandless: **A gift only an extremely powerful wizard could even think of trying to control or use magic without a foci.

**Time Control: **One of the rarest gifts to have ever been recorded a Gift that creates a magical bubble around an area size depending on how powerful a wizard is, it slows time or even stops it which is nearly impossible to achieve.

**Invisibility:** A gift that is similar to an Animagus only less powerful or harder to obtain and most wizards have the gift but don't try to obtain it makes the user totally invisible but not undetectable.

**Veela Charm:** The Veela charm is a gift of the Veela but has been known to appear in normal male wizards, the charm attracts the opposite sex to you making you seem more desirable or get more notice to you but it is undetectable and more subtle than a Veelas overpowering one, if the male that has this gift is gay then it attracts males but only ones that have weak minds and or sitting on the fence between straight or gay or even being bisexual.

**Siren Charm: **The siren charm only works on one person at a time and the person is under the users total control, the main reason is for sexual desire.

**Dark Flames: **This power is said to be only used by dark wizards, its black flames only useable for defense from evil.

**Blood Magic: **is used by vampires for physical performance and long life, the magic that's in the blood is used to regenerated the body and strengthen it as well.

**Aura Reader: **This power reads an aura of power surrounding a wizard to see what types of magic the use: good or evil or if there intent to you is pure or in-pure, this power can also be used to pick out wizards from Muggle's or to see if an unborn child is magic or not.

**Realm Walker: **A Realm Walker is a person that can walk from one reality to another or to different worlds.

**ParselTongue: **Is a magical language of the snakes, it is said that only those of the Slytherin blood line are in position of this gift, it is also said that the ability is a sign of a dark wizard.

**ParselMagic: **This is the gift to make your spells harder to block by covering your magic in that of a snake that makes it harder to be Blocked and harder to be penetrated, this Power can only be used if you have the gift of ParselTongue.

**ParselMagus: **This is the gift to change into a snake that most suits you; you must have the gifts of ParselMagic and ParselTongue to use this power.

**Pyrokenisis: **This is the Gift of fireballs you can wandlessly conjure a ball of intense fire that is propelled forward at high speeds.

**Apparition:** it's not that much of a gift because with control all wizards and witch's can do it, Apparition is the power to transport ones self from one place to another instantly, it can be blocked with a anti-apparition ward or jinx.

**AnyBreathe: **This is the power to be able to breathe any atmosphere, whether its acid, sulphur, carbon dioxide.

**Healing-Touch:** This gift is the power to be able to heal someone this power has been known to work on Muggle's, magic potions and healing naturally doesn't work on Muggle's and seen as thought the magic in a wizard stops things like cancer this power may work to heal cancer in a Muggle.

**Soul Talker: **a person who can communicate with formless souls that is invisible to normal people.

**Dream-Walker: **Wizards that can walk into others dreams and talk, change and even give them nightmares or even calm a nightmare.

**Dream-Viewer:** Wizards that can watch other peoples dreams without interfering or talking to them.

**Changeling: **A person that can change into an inanimate object.

**Phasing: **someone who can disappear and appear even in warded places for up to 60 meters.

**Teleportation:** Another form of apparition that can't be blocked, it takes more power and can't be used by just anyone.

**Magnetic Manipulation: **A gift that allows the user to control magnetic fields to your advantage. (Like Magneto, in X-Men)

**6th Sense:** The gift that warns of approaching danger or when some one shouldn't be trusted.

**Mind Mage: **Someone who has total control over there mind, they're total maters of Telekinesis, Occlumency, Legitamancy and Pyrokenisis.

**Inner Demon:** This can only be used by someone like Voldemort, someone that has a evil soul, this power turns the user into a twisted form that the soul portrays itself as usually into a muscled demon with horns and wings.

**DraconicTongue: **A magical language that allows the user to speak to dragons, this tongue gives the user the power to make one dragon there familiar.

**GriffinTongue: **A magical language that allows the user to speak to Griffins.

**Master of Occlumency:** A gift that gives the recipient the total control of Occlumency, Occlumency is the art of protecting your mind from outside interference.

**Master of Legitamancy: **A gift that gives the recipient the total control of Legitamancy, Legitamancy is the art of attacking another's mind, reading minds, changing memories and cause pain, also classed as illegal.

**Master of Charms: **This type of gift allows the user to feel a natural at those types of spells.

**Master of Transfiguration: **This type of gift allows the user to feel a natural at those types of spells.

**Master of Dark Arts: **This type of gift allows the user to feel a natural at those types of spells.

**Master of Light Arts: **This type of gift allows the user to feel a natural at those types of spells.

**Master of Potions: **This type of gift allows the user to feel a natural at Potions and handling ingredients, note it also helps when cooking.

**Body Magic: **This gift allows the user to use a separate core of magic to infuse into the body, to give the strength of a werewolf and speed of a vampire as well as heightened senses, stamina and endurance.

**Grace:** This gift as weird as it seems it give the user a kind of grace that allows perfect balance and helps you flow when fighting.

**Wraith Grace: **This gift is similar to normal grace but this show's when walking it makes you stealthy and quiet as well as the perfect balance and help you flow in fighting.


End file.
